More Beautiful Days
by meekerprincess9778
Summary: What happens after a beautiful day in the neighborhood when Parker and Booth start coming over to swim? au/ooc
1. Chapter 1

More Beautiful Days

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: Takes place after A beautiful day in the neighborhood. **_

Ch 1

It was Saturday morning. The night before, Booth and Parker treated her to a night of eating at the diner and bowling. She found that she liked Parker's company almost as much as she liked Booth's company. Temperance Brennan was dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She was working on her novel. She was falling behind. The dialogue wasn't as witty as it should have been. The argument didn't sound real enough to her. She kept erasing and rewriting a single line and it was frustrating. She heard her doorbell. She was almost grateful for the distraction. She opened the door.

"Bones, you didn't even look out of the peep hole. That's what it was there for. We could have come in and killed you." Booth chastised his partner.

"My kitchen is full of knives, Booth. Besides, my doormen get paid well. They wouldn't let just anyone in. Hi, Parker." She smiled at the young Booth.

"Do you two always argue?" Parker asked.

"We don't argue; we bicker. It's a friendly debate." Booth told his son.

"So what can I do for you two today?" She was wondering why they were there.

"You said we can go swimming in the pool at your apartment. We want you to go swimming with us." Parker said, smiling.

"I really need to catch up on my book." She looked over to her laptop. She wasn't very happy with how her chapter was coming out. Maybe she could use a break.

"Come on, Bones. All you do is work. Don't you ever have fun?" Booth asked her.

"I find my work to be fun. Also, most of the time my writing is very therapeutic. However, today I am not pleased with it. So I will swim with you two. Do you have your suits and towels?" She asked. Booth picked up a bag of things. "Good, well you two can change in the spare room and I will go change in my bedroom."

Booth knew where the spare room was. He spent many nights in there. He was way more curious about her bedroom. He needed to be careful of how he acted in front of his son. Sweets might be right about the whole modeling behavior thing. He didn't want his son to be pining after a woman for years and years with no results.

Brennan went into her bedroom. She has several bathing suits. She put them all out on the bed. She didn't want anything too sexy in front of Parker. She didn't want that kind of impression on the young boy. She did decide on a bikini but it was meant for speed in the water. It minimized her bust slightly like a sports bra would. This would have to do. Everything else was simply too sexy for Parker to see. She should probably go swim suit shopping. She would ask Angela where more homely women go to get their bathing suits. She bought this bathing suit for function.

She walks out of her bedroom with a towel from her personal bathroom. She sees Booth in blue and gray swim trunks. Parker is wearing green and yellow ones. Booth takes one look at her and his jaw drops slightly. She takes Parker's hand and she puts on her flip flops. They walk to the pool.

"Do you normally walk around like that in your apartment building, Bones?" Booth asks her.

"No, sometimes I wear swim suits that flatter my body more. This bathing suit is made for speed in the water. It isn't for parading around in." She laughs.

I have to see the ones that flatter her body more, Booth thinks to himself. They get in the water. Booth is somewhat surprised how Bones just goes straight into the water. A lot of women don't want their hair wet or something. He hates it when women act that way. Not Bones, she dives right in, literally.

"Parker, do you know how to dive?" She asks him, seriously.

"No, Bones. Dad says I am too young." Parker looks over at his father. Maybe this lady will talk him out of it. My mom never goes in the pool, so she can't teach me. This Bones lady is getting cooler and cooler by the minute.

"Booth, could you dive at his age?" She asked her partner.

"Yes, but I also did a lot of dangerous things I shouldn't have done. I don't want him to do anything dangerous, Bones." Booth looked at his son and Bones. He was quickly getting outvoted.

"Parker, you won't do anything dangerous, right?" Brennan asked him. "You will listen to my instructions. If you don't listen, your father is right; you could get hurt."

"No, I will listen." Parker really liked this lady. Of course he would listen. Brennan led him up the steps. Booth had a bad feeling in his gut. He hated that feeling. They went up to the diving board. She showed him how to stand. She showed him what to do. The next thing he knew, Bones dove down into the water. After she came back up, Parker repeated her steps exactly. He was so proud of his son. He was more proud of Bones. She was teaching him things. Of course that is what she would do. He asked her to help. She knows how to teach things. She had him perfect the cannonball so he would get the biggest splash. There was a scientific reason, of course. They were having the best time. They included him in the fun as well. All three of them raced. Booth's only regret is that they didn't come over to swim years ago.

Parker always thought of Bones as that pretty lady that works with Dad with all of the big words. The more time she spent with Parker, the smaller her words became. She taught him how to dive. He knew that she always made his Dad smile. He was really starting to like her now.

It was late in the afternoon. They all got out of the pool and went back to her apartment. She had the ingredients for macaroni and cheese. She let Parker help her make it. His Mom never cooked. She always had Parker's babysitter cook or ordered food. She was too busy being a lawyer. They were in the middle of dinner when they got the phone call for a body. Booth didn't know what to do. Rebecca went to some special outing with her boyfriend out of town.

"Maybe I could call Max. He knows Parker well enough from the after school program and the extra lessons." Bones suggested to him.

Max came over and Booth thanked him. Booth and Brennan left to see the dead body.


	2. Chapter 2

More Beautiful Days

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: I want to thank queenbee1711 for the idea for this story. She wanted a full on Parker enriched story….. her wish is my command… **_

Ch 2

On the way to the crime scene, Booth was thinking about Parker. He seemed to really be having a good time with Bones. It was a shame for it to end. He wondered what Max and Parker were doing, with Bones not having a television.

"What do you think Max and Parker are doing right now, Bones?" He asked.

"It is hard to say, Booth. My guess would be they are doing some kind of experiment with regular kitchen items. I feel bad that I don't have a t.v. for them to watch. I did leave my laptop. They could watch something on it." She has done that many times. This made Booth feel a little better. He knew that Max was being on the up and up. It's not like he was going to teach Parker how to rob banks. He didn't think he would, anyway.

The crime scene was atrocious. It was smelly and full of bugs. Hodgins was a very happy man. Daisy happened to be the intern that answered her phone on a Saturday night. Booth was not happy at all. He liked most of the interns. Well, he could tolerate most of them. Daisy's incessant talking was just unbearable. Her hero worship of Bones he understood, though. He didn't know how Sweets put up with her. Bones was all ready in the muck. She just dove in. Hodgins was giving an approximate time of death. He would know more precisely later. Daisy gave female late twenties. Bones was pointing out that she had given birth twice. She was five foot six.

He called for everything to be shipped to the Jeffersonian. He took Cam aside. "Do you think you can have Daisy work on the body? Does Bones have to work on her tonight?"

"You know more than I do that Dr. Brennan elects to work when she does. I do not make her do anything. Why? Did we interrupt a date?" Cam had a smile on her face.

"Actually, Parker and I were swimming at her apartment building all afternoon. Max is watching over Parker now. Bones and I are partners, Camille. You know that." He stated the line that everyone heard a million times.

"Seeley, you were sleeping with me and were with her all the way, remember? I know what you two are. It's just you two aren't doing anything about it. Make a move all ready. Hell, use that cute kid of yours to help reel her in." She smiled again at her friend. She really got to like Temperance Brennan. She wanted them both to be happy. She knew if they were together, her friend would be happy.

Booth just shook his head and played the denial game. Cam just ignored his denial. "Booth, are you giving me a ride to the Jeffersonian or should I get a ride from Hodgins?" Brennan asked him as she walked closer to her boss and partner.

"Bones, why don't you let Daisy work on the body? Or maybe let it be until the morning? Doesn't Cam have some things to do with the flesh first?" Booth looked to his friend for help.

"I do have to get the stomach contents. I would prefer to do it first thing in the morning. Let's meet at ten. I should have things ready for you and Daisy by then." She smiled at Booth. Daisy's head perked up at the mention of her name.

"Miss Wick, can you be at the Jeffersonian by ten?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, of course." She was really trying not to ramble.

"Well, it is settled." Brennan took Booth's arm and they walked out of the muck to the SUV. Cam had a grin from ear to ear. Hodgins noticed Cam's smile and looked in the same direction as she was looking. Dr. B and Booth walking arm in arm. He has seen it before. It hasn't changed anything. Maybe it will this time, he thinks. It is better to leave it alone. He has seen his friend in pain before. He doesn't want to get his hopes up for her happiness.

"Why did you have Dr. Saroyan wait until the morning, Booth? She would have gotten the stomach contents tonight. She usually does." Brennan knows very little about reading people in general. However, she knows her team. She has worked with them for quite some time. Cam would have done the minimum so she could have the body. Jack would have gotten the particulates and anything else they needed and started running the tests and then he would have left. Unfortunately, Daisy would have stayed with her until she forced Daisy to go home.

"Maybe I didn't want to be alone with Max. Did you ever consider that?" He thought of it quickly.

"Why? Don't you like him?" She thought they tolerated each other enough.

"He asks me questions that I don't want to answer." Booth didn't want to reveal this to her. How did he get here?

"I don't know what that means." He laughs when she says this.

"It means that he asks me how I feel about you. If I think you are pretty. Things we don't talk about. Things we have never talked about, not since the tequila. You know how well that worked out. I suppose that is why we don't discuss it." He sighs and plays with the radio stations.

"You drew a line, Booth. We spent a little over a year apart. We spent a year gaining each other's trust. You started a relationship with Cam. Then you drew the line." She didn't look at him. She looked out the window staring at nothing in particular.

"I was scared. Epps just hurt someone I care about. All I could think about is what if it was you in that hospital bed. I wouldn't have been able to think. I wouldn't have been able to breathe. It wasn't my wisest choice, but I drew the line." He said it out loud. He said what he was really thinking in the park. He was thinking that his girlfriend was hurt because of his job, but if it had been her, he wouldn't have forgiven himself.

"Take it back." She was looking at him now.

"What?" He was trying to drive and figure out what she wanted taken back.

"Take the line away. Erase it. Make it real. I don't want to put on a show for Parker." She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She felt as if Angela took over her vocabulary. She was tired of pretending. They pulled into her apartment's parking garage. She waited for his reply.


	3. Chapter 3

More Beautiful Days

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 3

"Bones, you know it couldn't just be filling biological urges." He looked at her in the eyes.

"There are some people you can't just sleep with. I remember." He kissed her softly at first and then it went into a very passionate kiss. A few moments later, they broke apart. "We should probably go in."

They went into her apartment to find Max cleaning up. Brennan was right about the experiments. Her kitchen had flour and other miscellaneous things all around.

"Hey Max, where's Parker?" Booth looked around and didn't see his son.

"Oh, I tuckered him out. He's sleeping in the spare room. How bad was the crime scene?" Max was always interested in his daughter's work.

"Hodgins is having a field day with all of the bugs. It smelled especially bad." Booth told Max.

"Really? It smelled like a body to me. Maybe I am just used to it. There was a good amount of flesh on it. That may have been the problem." Brennan said nonchalantly.

Max and Brennan finished cleaning while Booth checked on Parker. Parker was snoring just slightly. "Did you have fun with Parker, Max?" Brennan asked.

"Sure. We did some experiments. We talked about you two. I taught him how to play blitz. We had a very good time. He wants to call me Grandpa Max. I told him he would have to ask his Dad, but I am not opposed to the idea." Max smiled at her.

"What do you mean you talked about us?" Brennan asked her father. Booth walked in halfway through what Max was saying and he had a confused look on his face.

"Parker wanted to know if you had a boyfriend, Tempe. He wanted to know why it would be inappropriate for you two to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Simple questions, really. So Booth, you can expect all kinds of questions from that smart boy of yours. He liked the idea of calling me Grandpa Max. Is that okay with you? I only have granddaughters." Max looked at Booth with soft eyes.

"I guess I don't see the harm. He really only has Pops. Rebecca's father has all ready passed." Booth generally liked Max. If Cam could hire him at the Jeffersonian, he couldn't be that bad.

"Well, I am going to go. If you ever need another sitter, just let me know. He's a great kid, Booth. Bye, Tempe." He kissed his daughter and left.

"I should probably wake Parker up and go." Booth said, hesitantly.

"You could stay here. He's all ready asleep." She countered.

"I don't want to put you out. Besides, I shouldn't really sleep on the couch." He didn't want to go there. But his back made things difficult.

"You have slept next to me on cases before, Booth. Come on, just no hanky panky. I got that one right; didn't I?

"Yes, you did." She led him to her bedroom. She got shorts and a shirt and went into the bathroom to change. He took off his jeans and shirt. He got into her expensive sheets. He started to relax a little. She came out of the bathroom and smiled at him.

"How do you know that's not my side of the bed?" She asked.

"You didn't sleep on this side when you were Roxy." He said back.

She got into bed next to him. She let him cuddle her. She cuddled back into him. After awhile, they both fell asleep.

At around seven in the morning, she heard a knock on the door. "Bones, Dad, are you going to wake up?" Parker knew not to go into people's bedrooms. He just felt weird being in Bones' apartment without anyone else around.

"Yes, we will be right out." Brennan called out to him. "Booth, wake up. Your son is probably hungry and alone out there."

"This feels too nice." Booth murmured. She kissed him and suddenly he was very much awake.

"Parker knocked on the door all ready. Come on, let's wake up." She got out of bed and went to check on Parker. Booth thought, if only every day could start like this.

He came out into the kitchen to see them getting stuff out to make pancakes. "No, no, I make breakfast around here. Bones, you are supposed to be getting ready to work. Breakfast will be done by the time you get out of the shower." He started kicking her out of her own kitchen.

"There's fruit in there as well." She started to tell him of her plans for breakfast. Brennan made her way to the bathroom and started her shower. Booth went back into the kitchen with Parker.

"Dad, do you like Bones? I know you said that she isn't allowed to be your girlfriend, but Grandpa Max says that it's just hooey. So, who's right?" Parker looked at him with big eyes.

"The truth is, Parker, I like Bones a lot. I hope that she likes me as much as I like her. Technically, we aren't supposed to work together and be boyfriend and girlfriend. So, that is where it's at. Why is this important to you?" Booth remembered that Parker said he didn't care if he had a girlfriend or not.

"It's not so much about the pool, Dad. I like her. She is nice to me. She's super smart. She taught me how to dive yesterday. You wouldn't have taught me and Mom doesn't even go in the pool. She's fun." Parker was honest. He didn't care if his Dad had a girlfriend until he started spending time with Bones. He likes Bones.

Brennan came out with wet hair. She had on no makeup. She was fully dressed. Booth was just about done with all of the pancakes. Brennan got the fruit out of the fridge.

"I know you usually like chocolate chips, but I am out. Why don't you try strawberries instead?" She asked Parker nicely. Parker looked at her for a moment.

"I will try, but no promises." Parker was definitely leery.

"Just try. If you don't like it, I will finish them." She smiled at him. She put the strawberries on his pancakes.

He took a bite. "Bones, these are really good. You should have told me about this at the diner months ago." Brennan smiled at Parker and at Booth.

"I am glad you like them. So, what are you guys going to do while I am working?" She was curious of the day's activities.

"I thought maybe I would take Parker to the park. Maybe we could pick you up for lunch?" Booth asked.

"That sounds nice." She finished her pancakes. "This is really good, Booth. I have to finish getting ready for work." She took her plate to the sink. She finished getting ready in her room. She came out a few minutes later. "I really have to go. But I hope to see you later." She kissed Booth on the cheek.

Parker popped up. "What about me?"

She bent over and kissed Parker on the cheek. "See you at lunch." She left.

"Are you trying to get kisses from Bones?" Booth teased his son.

"No, I just needed to ask. She gave me kisses. Maybe you should just ask her to kiss you more." Parker giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

More Beautiful Days

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 4

Booth and Parker spent the morning at the park. They went back to his apartment and got showers. They were both looking very nice when they went to pick up Bones for lunch. To Booth's surprise, he saw Wendell beside Bones on the platform.

"Hey, Bones, is it safe for me and Parker to come up?" He asked, not wanting Parker to see a rotting corpse.

"It is just a skeleton. If you are not opposed to that, come on up. If you are, I can come down." She knew he wanted to protect his son as much as possible. He was very concerned when Parker found that finger in the nest.

"I think he will be okay, won't you, Bub?" He asked Parker.

"Oh, cool, I want to see a skeleton!" He was excited.

"You have to listen to Bones, though." Booth warned him.

"I promise, I will." He was so happy. This was like a little boy's dream.

Wendell kept his comments to himself. That is why he was there in the first place.

"Hi, Bones. Hi, Wendell." Parker was happy to see them both.

"Hey Bones, where's Daisy?" Booth had been wondering.

"She couldn't keep her own personal space and kept talking incessantly. I had to let her go. I was fortunate enough to get a hold of Wendell on a Sunday afternoon." Cam and Hodgins came up to the platform and started laughing.

"What she means is, Daisy wouldn't stop talking about how you two walked arm in arm last night. It drove us all nuts until Dr. B finally fired her loudly." Hodgins smirked.

"Oh, I see." Booth tried to keep quiet about last night.

"Parker, can you tell me any bones you know?" Brennan asked the boy. She handed him a pair of gloves and he showed her what he knew. Booth was actually surprised. He knew most of the arm and legs bones.

"That is excellent, Parker. Perhaps Dr. Hodgins would be nice enough to show you some of his bugs in the Ookey room?" Brennan looked to Hodgins. Parker's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, Parker, come this way. I will show you a lot of cool stuff." Hodgins had his arm around Parker.

Cam was surprised to see how Dr. Brennan and the staff as a whole were relating to Parker being in the lab. She was guessing she was the only person who had a small problem with it. It was one thing to have Parker in the after school program. But he was on the platform. She wasn't sure it was appropriate.

"Booth, I think that she died in an accident. However, she died on federal property, and we still should identify next of kin. Wendell should have the skull ready for Angela to start tomorrow. Wendell, do you have any questions for me before I go to lunch?" She looked to her student.

"No, Dr. Brennan." He smiled at them both.

"Okay, please don't work too long without taking a break for yourself. Thank you again for coming in on such short notice." She smiled at Wendell.

They started to go toward the Ookey room when Cam asked Brennan to see her in Cam's office. Booth went on to see Hodgins and Parker.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Saroyan?" She asked her boss.

"Do you think it is appropriate to have Parker up on the platform?" She asked the doctor.

"It was an accident victim. Parker wore gloves. She was all bones, no flesh. Booth approved of it. Parker is old enough not to hurt the equipment. I didn't see the harm. Is there something that I did wrong?" She honestly wasn't sure if she did anything wrong.

"It's just that he's a little kid. He shouldn't be on the platform." Cam advised.

"Most children his age, I would agree with you. However, Parker is special. He listens and observes incredibly well. He takes direction well. He is not a risk to the equipment in the lab. Even if something broke, I would pay for it personally. I think I will be taking the afternoon off. Goodbye." She made her point clear.

"Bones, come on, we aren't going to beat the lunch rush at this rate." Booth said, hearing only the last half of the conversation. She nodded to him. She got her coat and satchel. She stopped at the platform.

"Wendell, I will be taking the rest of the afternoon off. If you have a question, though; call me." She made it clear. Booth was behind her shaking his head "no" the whole time. Parker joined in.

"No problem, Dr. Brennan." Wendell smiled as Brennan turned around as Booth and Parker tried to pretend they weren't shaking their heads. He let out a little laugh.

"Bones, there were so many different bugs in that Ookey room. Dr. Jack was showing me a lot of different ones." Parker took her hand and the three of them left the Jeffersonian.

They were in the SUV when Booth asked what the conversation with Cam was about. She said that she didn't want to talk about it. Booth knew that Bones was defending Parker for something, but he didn't know what.

They went to the diner to eat. Sweets was sitting there, by himself. There weren't any other tables, with it being a busy Sunday. Sweets looked up and saw them. "Hey, you guys can join me." Booth and Brennan looked at each other like they had no choice now. Parker sat down across from Sweets.

"Bones, sit next to me please." Parker asked. Brennan smiled and Booth sat across from her, next to Sweets. Sweets folded up his paper.

"What are you doing here all by yourself on a weekend, Sweets? Don't you have a girlfriend?" Booth teased the young psychologist. Brennan cringed. She spent half the morning working with his girlfriend and she was very tired of that subject.

"We had a slight argument after she came home this morning." Sweets looked down. It just occurred to both of them that Sweets probably defended Brennan.

"I am sorry, Dr. Sweets. There is only so much a person can handle." Brennan apologized.

"What are you apologizing for, Bones?" Parker asked.

"I had to fire Dr. Sweets' girlfriend this morning. It makes things uncomfortable sometimes. That is why I said I was sorry." Parker accepted this answer.

"Why was she fired?" Parker asked.

Booth couldn't believe his son kept up with this line of questioning. Brennan thought for a moment. "Do you know when people keep talking so much and you can't concentrate on anything?" He nodded. "She did that. She also kept talking about inappropriate topics; things you shouldn't talk about at work."

Before they knew it, food was on the table. Much to Booth's surprise, Parker ordered his pancakes with strawberries instead of chocolate chips.


	5. Chapter 5

More Beautiful Days

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 5

Parker ate his pancakes happily. Brennan was surprised he ordered them again. Booth and Brennan felt Sweets watching them. They didn't like the whole idea of being a spectacle.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon? Are we going to swim again at Bones' apartment?"Parker asked.

"Swim again at Bones' apartment?" Sweets asked.

"I told you before not to call me Bones." Brennan told Sweets.

"What do you mean you told him that before?" Booth asked.

"Do you remember when I saved Sweets with a sword? He said I was like some kind of warrior princess. He asked me if he could call me Bones. I told him no." Brennan said.

"You saved him with a sword? You are so cool." Parker smiled at her. Brennan smiled back.

"So, Parker's not the only one that has a little hero worship for Bones." Booth laughed.

"You should have seen her fighting with the sword. It was awesome. It was very Xena- ish." Sweets blushed. "I am more interested in why Parker is going to Dr. Brennan's apartment to swim."

"I wanted my Dad to have a girlfriend so that he could marry her and we could get a pool. Bones asked me why I wanted Dad to have a girlfriend. I told her. She offered to let me come over to swim. She's great. Dad doesn't need a girlfriend; he has Bones." Parker took a drink of his shake.

"Yeah, Sweets, I wasn't going to rub it in how you were wrong about the whole situation. But since you brought it up, you were wrong. His friend's dad got married and they moved to a house with a pool. Parker wanted a duplicate situation. It had nothing to do with anything you and I talked about. Bones was just smart and asked him directly." Booth felt like putting the young psychologist in his place.

"Why don't we go to a museum?" Brennan asked them.

"I really don't want to go to the Jeffersonian again." Booth whined.

"I was thinking about the National Air and Space Museum."Brennan smiled.

"Dad, that sounds awesome!" Parker was excited.

Right then, Booth's phone started to ring. "Booth. Yes. Yes. I understand, Rebecca but we were going to…yes. I understand." Booth sighed. "I am sorry, bub. Your Mom needs me to take you back home. We will take you to the museum next time. Won't we, Bones?" Booth looked over to his partner.

"Absolutely. We can go any time you are with your Dad." She felt bad that he couldn't go right at that minute. They asked for their bill and paid. Brennan suggested that Parker wash his hands and face. He went into the restroom.

"I find it odd that you are letting Parker get close to you, Dr. Brennan. You keep most people away." Sweets told her while Booth was paying the cashier.

"Parker has a fresh, young mind. He has a mind like a sponge. Why would I not enhance a mind that wants to learn things?" She tried to keep it simple and intellectual.

"I would say that it is more than that, Dr. Brennan." Sweets argued.

Parker and Booth came back to the table. "Ready to go, Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yes. Thank you for sharing the table with us, Dr. Sweets." Brennan got up and they all said goodbye.

They were in the SUV when Booth looked over to Brennan. "Don't let anything Sweets says get in your head. So far, he has been wrong about everything I have ever asked him." She smiled at this.

They both walked Parker to the door. Rebecca opened it just as Parker was about to go in. "Hi, Mom." Parker said, casually.

"Hello Seeley. Hello, Dr. Brennan." Rebecca smiled at them.

"Please call me Temperance." She smiled back at Rebecca.

"Guess what? We went swimming at Bones' apartment. I got to play blitz with Grandpa Max and we made this gooey stuff out of flour. Dad and I played football in the park. We were going to go to the Space Museum, but you wanted me back early." Parker told his mother.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. You didn't take your homework with you. I saw your books and that is why I called for you to come home early. You have to get your homework done." She ruffled his hair.

"I forgot all about it, really." Parker told her. He had a feeling that his mother didn't believe him.

"Let me see what you are working on, Parker." Brennan asked him. He took her hand and they went into the kitchen. He was excited to show her his work.

Booth and Rebecca were left out on the porch. "Is this part of the whole enrichment thing?" Rebecca asked.

"Does it matter, Rebecca? Our son is getting better grades than we ever did in school. He knows more stuff about science than I ever did. Do you think that Bones is a bad influence on him?" He asked.

"Actually, she is the opposite. You just have to get used to how literal she is. Apparently, Parker has. He really likes her. I just don't want him to get hurt when you date the next bimbo and not her." They both looked into the house. She was showing him something on paper and they were laughing.

"There isn't going to be the next bimbo. Since when are you allowed to meddle into my life and I am not allowed to meddle into yours?" He asked teasingly.

"Since I started hearing all about Bones. Before, it was here and there. After he found that finger and her dad has been enriching him, I hear quite a lot about her. I would be jealous if I thought she did it on purpose. I know she isn't, though."

Parker and Brennan came back outside. "She showed me what to do about that math problem I was having. Her way is a lot simpler. Goodbye Bones. Goodbye Dad." He gave them both hugs. After the hugs, they went back to the SUV.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Sweets wanted to call you Bones?" Booth teased Brennan.

"It was irrelevant. Besides, you were pretty high on pain killers at the time. I may have told you and you just forgot." She smiled back.

"Why didn't you let him?" He asked, seriously.

"I don't know. I just thought that it was our thing. Cam still calls me Dr. Brennan. The interns call me that as well. Hodgins calls me Dr. B. Angela calls me Bren or sweetie. Bones is for you and Parker." She looked over at him and smiled.

"So you wouldn't like it if I called you Tempe?" He was baiting her.

"Only my family and my ex boyfriends call me that. You're not one of those people."

"Those people?" He asks.

"Yeah, the kind that leaves me."


	6. Chapter 6

More Beautiful Days

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 6

They were both quiet for the rest of the ride. Booth was thankful that she thought so highly of him. He always felt like Bones thought everyone would leave her. For her to say that was just astonishing to him.

He walked her up to her apartment. He went to kiss her goodnight. They stood there kissing for about ten minutes. Finally, Brennan's neighbor walked by. They broke apart.

"Wow." Booth said. He remembered the night he had to fire Bones. He hadn't had anything to drink, but could almost taste the tequila.

"Goodnight Booth."

"Goodnight Bones."

_**The Night at the Bones Museum**_

The next day, Brennan went to work as usual. Angela had a name for the accident victim. Brennan decided to go to the Hoover to tell Booth personally.

Booth smiled as he saw Bones enter the bullpen and then his office. He wasn't expecting her. She entered his office quietly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting. We have a name for the accident victim. Her name was Allison Marks. Angela couldn't find any next of kin. I was hoping that maybe your database would have better results." She handed him a piece of paper with all the information that Angela found. There wasn't anything else.

"She was alone. We will put up a claim to see who wants to bury her. We will go from there. Maybe she had friends or neighbors that she was close to." They were both saddened by this. After a few minutes, they started playing with something on Booth's desk. Then Hacker came in. Booth was used to people wanting Bones' autograph. There were a lot of people who were surprised when he told them that he worked with her.

They got called out to a case. Bones drops the bombshell that his boss wants to sleep with her. Wow. It was like she totally forgot the kiss from last night. Like she forgot what she said to him. He was trying not to be angry. Then Sweets calls in a personal favor so he could have sex. Booth was frustrated.

They get back into the SUV. "You didn't take that very well, Booth." She looked at him.

"Well, what do you want me to say, Bones? My boss wants to be in bed with you when obviously I want to be in bed with you. Do you want me to throw a parade?" Booth let out a groan of frustration.

"No. But now you know how I felt when you were actually sleeping with my boss. I wanted to be in bed with you. I think it's a little worse when it actually happens. I turned Andrew down as tactfully as I could. I didn't say it was because of you. I just said because I am too busy to think about personal relationships. I don't want you getting fired. It was nice watching you have a tantrum though." She looked out the window and didn't say another word.

He screwed up. He automatically thought that she would say yes. She didn't. He acted like a jerk and felt terrible. What was worse was that she pointed out that he was not only guilty of the same thing, but he went through with it. It wasn't flirting. He actually slept with her boss. He was an idiot. He would definitely have to make this up to her.

He started to say he was sorry, but she stopped him.

"Next time, just pee on my leg." Yes, this was a problem.

She got dropped off at the Jeffersonian and he went back to the Hoover. He tried to apologize again. It didn't quite work. She found working with Daisy this time to be a little more tolerable. She even got swept up in one of her rants. They worked as if there wasn't a problem.

She got home and there were three deliveries waiting for her. One was a bouquet of daisies. One was a bouquet of daffodils. The last was a necklace. The charm on the necklace was a beautiful planet Jupiter. She had never seen anything like it. She took her things into her apartment. She put the flowers in water. She was just about to go and see Booth when there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door to find Booth and Parker. "Hello, I wasn't expecting company. However, I am amenable to change."

"What does that mean?" Parker asked.

"She wasn't expecting us but she will let us in." Booth said. "I see you got some gifts." Booth laughed with Parker.

"I did. I like them very much." She smiled at them both.

"They were my idea. I asked Dad what your favorite things are." Parker boasted. She gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you hungry, Bones? We haven't eaten yet. We could go out." Booth asked.

"Yes, let me change. I want to get out of these heels; maybe some jeans and sneakers?" She went into her bedroom.

"I hope she didn't mean that literally. She needs to wear a shirt, Dad." Parker laughed. Booth laughed thinking how wrong his son was. Well, she needed a shirt on in front of him.

She came out with jeans, a pink button up blouse, and sneakers. She grabbed a jacket and they left. "I didn't know that you would have Parker tonight." Brennan observed.

"We didn't either. Rebecca was working and the sitter is sick. I was more than happy to get him." Booth smiled.

They ended up at the Founding Fathers. They let children in before nine pm. They were eating when Hacker came in. Of course, he comes over and tries to impress Brennan. She was polite to him. She wasn't flirting.

"So what is good to eat here?" He asks her.

"I always get a salad. Booth gets the meatloaf. He always has them take the egg out of it though. His mother used to tell him it was an eye." She said, casually. Booth couldn't believe she told him a personal story. He tried to just smile. Parker was unaware of anything except this guy was taking up time.

Angela calls to have Brennan come to the Jeffersonian with an update. She promises they will after they are done eating. Angela wonders who are "they"?


	7. Chapter 7

More Beautiful Days

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 7

_**Still during A Night at the Bones Museum**_

Angela is surprised to see her friend Brennan with Booth and Parker. She gives them a smile. "Hey guys, what are all of you doing here?" She asks in her nosy roundabout way.

"We just came from dinner. I am glad you called Dad's boss wouldn't stop talking to Bones. I thought I was going to fall asleep." Parker smiled at Angela.

"Why were you guys having dinner with Booth's boss?" Angela asked.

"We were out to dinner. Hacker saw us and said hello. He is a big fan of Bones. You know what I mean, Angela." Booth blurted out before Brennan had a chance to speak.

"I see. Well, I want to show you what I found." She went on to demonstrate how she found the hieroglyphs. Parker laughed at her paint by numbers comment. At least someone knew what she meant. Booth and Brennan soaked in the information that she had given them.

Brennan thanked her friend. "Bren, call me when you get home. We have a lot to talk about." Angela smiled at her friend while Booth led her by her back and Parker took her hand. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. Angela wanted to know when she started dating Booth. She also wanted to know about Booth's boss. Obviously, she wasn't going to talk about it in front of Booth or Parker. She needed a thrill. She has been celibate for too long. She wanted to know what Agent Studly was like in bed. She needed to hear all of the details.

They drove Parker home. He fell asleep in the car. Booth made sure he got his backpack delivered. His homework was all ready done. He did that before he went to see Bones. Parker opened Brennan's door to the SUV. He gave her a hug. He whispered, "He really is sorry, you know." She kissed the top of his head and the Booth men went into Rebecca's.

She sat in the SUV for a few moments, waiting. She had all ready forgiven him. She didn't know when or why. She knew how jealousy could be bad. However, it could also be good. He cares. He really does care. Although she would never admit it at the time, but when he said that he wanted to be in bed with her, she had a shiver down her spine like she never had before. She would have to be careful about this, though. It isn't like any other man. She wanted to make love. She had never done that before and in a way, she felt like a virgin. She knew that the relationship with Booth was to be handled very carefully. She was very afraid to mess it up.

Not only did she have their partnership on the line, but she had this relationship with Parker. That first Christmas with Booth, she saw him. At the time she had no idea what Rebecca looked like. All she could see from Parker was a miniature version of Booth. She liked him instantly. She tried and often failed to use smaller words around him. Parker instantly liked Max. Sometimes Max would be out of town and she would take over his lesson. Booth would just sit and watch, amazed. She almost felt like she was teaching them both. It was hard not to love Parker. She knew she wasn't his mother. However, this was the first child she ever loved. She hadn't met her nieces until later. A lot was on the line with this relationship with Booth. She would not mess it up.

Booth got back into the SUV. He started to say something when he was bombarded by Brennan's lips. Needless to say, this was a nice surprise for him. He was still on the outs with her. Honestly, he was angry with her as well. She told the meatloaf story to Hacker. Hacker the pain in the ass, butt kissing doofus that wants to sleep with Bones. She is the only person who he has ever told that to. However, that was all momentarily forgotten with her kiss.

Finally, he broke away. "Bones, we can't make out in my son's mom's driveway. It wouldn't be polite." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Yes, I agree. I am sorry."

"I'm not." He drove out of the driveway. They started talking. "I take it that I am forgiven."

"I wasn't trying to be mean. I was just stating a fact. We got interrupted by Sweets. We had the mummy to look at. I couldn't talk to you about it in front of Dr. Saroyan. I was surprised that you acted that way. I know you did because you care about me. I did not mean to be malicious when I was telling you what happened though. Please believe that." She thought about things from his point of view. It could have felt like a setup.

"I know that, Bones. I am glad that you forgive me. I do have a complaint, though." He hesitated.

"Okay, it is best to be honest. I prefer it, actually." She was slightly nervous about what he was going to say.

"I was upset that you told Hacker about the egg story. I know that it may seem trivial to you." She interrupted him, of course.

"Oh come on, Booth. How many people have you told the egg story to?" She asked as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Only you, Bones. That is why I want to keep what's between us, ours. I am not saying that we have to hide what we are doing or anything. It's just I think that some things should be kept private." He was really trying hard to drive. It was hard not to pull over and start kissing her again.

"I understand. Although, I believe I am going to be broiled by Angela on the phone tonight. What should I say?" She asked, not really knowing what was okay or not.

"Grilled, Bones, it's grilled. I guess it depends on what Angela asks." He had no idea as to what depth those two talked.

"Well, I tell her almost everything. She does ask very specific questions."

"Does she know about us kissing before?" He wonders what all Angela really knew.

"Yes. She knows. She knows about when you fired me. She knows about the mistletoe. She doesn't know about any other kisses. Although, she hasn't specifically asked. When she knows I am seeing someone, she can ask some very thorough questions." Brennan laughed. "It is probably going to be worse since she has been celibate."

"Keep it PG13. I don't want her to know everything." He laughed. "Didn't I say what is between us is ours?"

"Yes, she will be very disappointed. She has heard some good stories. Although, I have heard quite a few good stories about her as well. I told her she had to stop when she started dating Jack. It got weird."

He nodded in agreement. They walked up to her apartment door. She let him in. He kissed her. She was overwhelmed with feelings. She hugged him. Then something hit her.

"You don't hug guys. Explain guy hugs to me again." She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Guy hugs are when I wanted to hug you, to hold you, but I felt like I couldn't. I had to make up something. I really liked the ones you gave me." He kissed her cheek and told her goodnight.


End file.
